1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detection assembly and, in particular, to shielding for an atomic particle detection assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Neutron detectors are used in neutron bombardment and scattering experiments. In a neutron detector, neutrons, ions, atomic particles, etc. resulting from neutron reactions within a cathode shell will collide with gas(es) contained within the shell to form free electrons. These free electrons are drawn to an anode, whereupon a signal is generated. This signal is transmitted to electronics (e.g., high voltage electronics) for analysis. Voltage breakdown in the high voltage electronics is possible as pressure in a chamber in which the voltage electronics are stored is reduced below atmospheric pressure. Accordingly, there is a need, and it would be beneficial, to provide a detector with a reduced likelihood of voltage breakdown.